


Savior of the Dreaming Dead

by frozennightmare



Series: Children of the Wild Ones 'Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Multi, Torture, angel!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete never reappears and pulls Rose back into his world, instead she's thrown into the deepest part of the Void.<br/>-or-<br/>Castiel pulls Rose from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior of the Dreaming Dead

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed and posted on a whim, so suspectible to fixes. i'll make a note on the next part if i clean this up.

_-The Void?_

_Some call it hell.-_

_  
_At first it's black, a neverending darkness.

 _Will it always be like this?_ Rose wonders. _Am I just going to fall and fall and fall and see the light?_

The last thing she remembers is the Doctor's face, screaming for her as she fell into the space between worlds.

Honestly, all she wants is to see him again. Just once, just so- just so she knows he's safe. Just so she can say goodbye. 

Later, what could be years or week or days or hours, she starts to notice colors in the black, shifting forms and shades of red. Slowly they grow stronger, gaining momentum until the black is actually a very frightening red, and she screams when she sees what stands over her, throwing her hand over her ears to block out of the sounds of all those other terrible things screaming out. The  _thing_ licks it black lips and descends the blade to edge of her chin, smiling with crooked teeth, face made of swirling blackness.

"Welcome to Hell, love."

Then it cuts into her throat, and she's dead, she's got to be dead, because it hurts so  _much-_

Rose dies, if just for a little bit, passing out for maybe two mintues, two minutes of blissful black. When she comes to, the _thing_ is leaning against the wall of the cell, smirking. 

"Who are you?" she sputters, feeling for a cut on her neck. There isn't one. 

"Names aren't important. I'm a demon, idiot child. I exist to torture."

It slices into her again, slower this time, stripping off whole portions of her shoulder before she bleeds to death. The demon doesn't leave for more than a hour, and even then it's torture, waiting for it to return and kill her again in any way possible. Bleeding out, strangulation, drowning, poison, sheer starvation, it's fucking  _creative._ Or worse, the not-Doctors it sends to her when it's gone, the ghostly Mickeys and Mums that give her a promise of escape only to be brutally slaughtered by the next passing demon.

 _Doctor,_ she sobs,  _Doctor, please, come save me._

He can't, can he? This is her eternity. Every time the demon gives her a fake Doctor, she reacts badly, screaming out for him to come and rescue her. Sometimes he ignores her, but sometimes the demon is especially cruel, and the Doctor will grip the bars of her cage and whisper things like  _I'm coming to get you_ and for a fraction of a second she believes-

Sixteen years, she spends in Hell.

Sixteen long, terrible years.

Rose is sitting on the floor again, face in her hands, trying to black out the pain of every last inch of her skin being ripped off her body. Oh, she's whole again, now, but this time the demon let the pain linger. It does that when it's angry. It had asked her if she wanted to be free, if she's abandon her position of the tortured and take up the torturing herself.

She'd looked in it's eyes and spat at it, although it taken all the strength she had. Never, ever,  _ever,_ she could never do this to another person.

_Even if it meant being free?_

She's trying not to even think about the temptation.

The hall outside echoes softly with footsteps, and she digs her fingers into her palms to prepare herself for what she knows comes next, breathing raggedly as she attempts to blot out the pain. The door creaks and she holds her breath, not even able to look up, just waiting.

Instead a palm wraps around her cheek, steady and soft, and Rose looks up just a fraction, wondering if the hallucinations have taken another step up. They've never touched her before, is this some new way to get to her? "Stop it." she begs, barely audible. "Just go away."

"Arkytiel. Look at me." The voice is low and gravelly, not even remotely one she knows. Rose lifts her head so her dirty hair falls out of her face, staring at a being made of light, a thing she can't give form. Then her vision swirls and it becomes a man, a thin shell of one but a man, with dark, messy hair and intense blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

He drops his hand from her face and presses a short silver sword into her hand, and it feels  _right,_ like it's always belonged there, always been hers. "We can't stay here." the stranger rumbles. "This was Arthiel's, but...our garrison is growing thin. I didn't intend to find you here, and I do not intend to leave you."

"I-"

"Do you really not remember me, sister?"

"No. Sorry, mate, but I really don't know who you are." Who is he, that he calls her sister? Surely the man must be mistaken.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." Well, ok , she  _is_ in hell, angels aren't that much of a stretch.

"Castiel!" A second angel appears at the doorway, and like Castiel he's hard to see properly at first, then coalsces into the body of a thickset black man. "We're running low on time. We must keep going."

"Uriel, we can't leave our sister behind."

"Sister?" scoffs Uriel. "She's just another lost soul in hell. Besides, Arkytiel is dead."

"As I originally thought, but it is her. She must have ripped out her grace. Uriel, just look."

The second angel analyzes Rose with all the scrutiny of an x-ray machine, and dammit, she's not about to take this in a huddled mess in the corner. She might be getting out of here, and getting out means standing up. Her muscles scream at her, and she has to use the wall and Castiel's arm to support herself, but she manages a shaky crouch of a stance, angel blade still gripped firmly in her hand. "Excuse me, but you're discussing my fate and I'm still in the room. Don't I get a say in the matter?" she snaps. Even though she's pretty sure she's not this- whoever she is- if the angels believing it will get her out of Hell, she'll take it.

Uriel stares at her for a second, then seems to concede the matter. "It doesn't matter. We're under orders to only raise one human from the Pit. We can't sneak her out as well."

"Her grace is still there, even if it is just a trace. We can use it to conceal her under our own, carry her out as an angel."

Uriel shakes his head. "You were always the kind one, Castiel. Fine. But she'll have to fight with us."

"Fight those black bastards? I can do this." Rose grits her teeth. It doesn't matter how much she hurts, because Rose Tyler is about to take on hell and win. 

Castiel grabs her hand and drags her out the door, Uriel still watching her guardedly. She makes sure to shut the cage door behind her when she leaves.  _I'm not coming back, not ever._

"You should be in Heaven." Castiel mutters. "Given the...circumstances of your death. It's only fair that we give you a second chance." 

They haven't gotten ten feet when the first demon approaches, her jailer come back for another go. It stops cold when he sees Rose, a grin splitting it's face. "How'd you get out, love?"

"Go to Hell. " she snarls, and while the redundancy of the phrase isn't lost on her, it feels right.  The demon raises that ugly butcher's blade, the thing that's killed her so many times, and out of sheer instinct she ducks and shoves the angel blade right up its throat. It dies in a searing burst of light, and with it Rose feels some of her pain fade away, only to be replaced by confusion. _That was a warrior's instinct,_ she thinks while she kicks the body away,  _but I'm no warrior._

The next few demons aren't that easy.

Hell outside her cage is a long and ugly place, the streets running red with the blood of the tortured, and Rose wishes she could spring every last one of them. Instead she falls behind Castiel and Uriel, protecting their backs from stray demons, doing so well she scares herself a little. 

"We're nearly there." Uriel announces. "Castiel, do you hear anything from the rest of our garrison?"

"No, brother. I fear we're the only ones to make it this far."

"Alright, obviously I'm not who you came down here for." says Rose. "So who is it, who's the real target?"

"Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man." answers Castiel.

"That means absolutley nothing to me."

"We have much to catch you up on, Arkytiel." Rose isn't so sure that's not her name any more. 

Uriel waves them off the street to a brimstone door, beating it down with a solid kick. Inside, demons writhe to their feet,and Rose holds her sword like its her lifeline- well it kind of is. Uriel gets tangled with the first big nasty, and Castiel grabs Rose's hand while they slash their way past the smaller ones. She's failing now, form not as tight, a couple cuts forming beneath her jaw when an imp-like demon gets too close. She loses sight of Uriel for a second, but no, there he is again, still grappling with that bear of a demon. She turns to run back and help him, but Castiel drags her on, shouting something about how Uriel will fly out as soon as the Righteous Man is rescued. Rose responds by shoving her blade through the chest of the nearest demon and running after him.

At the center of the room is a manshe struggles to make anything out of, a once-beautiful mess  who is now twisted and swirling with black. LIke the angels, he takes a second to become corporeal, and Rose realizes it's not people she's seeing down here, it's their souls. He stops wiping the blood off his soaked hands and looks up with a bitter smile. "What are you, Luke Skywalker? Here to rescue me?"

The reference is lost on Castiel, but even in the pits of Hell Rose can't help but snicker. 

Castiel wraps a hand around her wrist. "I can't contact you for a while." he says gruffly, speaking directly to Rose. "There are certain responsiblities associated with raising the Righteous Man. But I will find you, and find your Grace."

The world starts to bleed light, fading away from her as his touch burns her, and the last thing Rose remembers is Castiel's voice ringing through her ears.

_Dean Winchester has been saved._

_.........._

_  
_She wakes up in Torchwood, slumped uncomfortably up against the wall, breathing desperatley no matter how damn cold it is. It's cold, it's real, not thick and hot like Hell. The angel blade glints in the corner of her eye, lying beside her on the floor, and her wrists burns for a fraction of a second before cooling off. There's a handprint-shaped scar where Castiel grabbed her for the last time, but it doesn't matter. She made it out.

Screw that Dean guy,  _Rose Tyler_ has been saved.

"Doctor!" she yells, voice echoing off the walls. "Doctor! Are you here?"

No response.

Rose tears the place apart, searching through every nook and cranny, before accepting he's gone. Of course. He thought she must be dead.  _Doesn't matter._ she reassures herself.  _I'l find him, I always find him._ She stashes her angel blade- she's starting to think of it as hers, never mind how ridiculous  _that_ is- in the inside pocket of a lab coat she picks off the floor and sneaks out, grabbing a paper along the way.

September 18th.

She's been dead a month and a half.


End file.
